me enamore de un asesino
by silva908
Summary: universo alternativo, k, y máxima son los oficiales de policía más nuevos de la ciudad de asunción. Diana y kula conocen después de que sus novios son asasinados.
1. asesinados

notas iniciales del capitulo:

desclaymer:os personagens no son mios so da snk playmore

autores:silva 908 e fernyinubellamy. beta;thomas

nobre da fic:**me enamore de un asesino**

**capitulo 1 asesinados.**

fue en la mañana en la ciudad de tomar los muchachos máxima k se estaban preparando para la prueba de tiro para una división de la policía que assasinava fugitivos y condenados ...

minutos después de la prueba, ambos chicos estaban sentados en la recepción esperando el resultado de la prueba ..

Instructor: carlos Kross y alex días?

sí hablaron juntos.

Instructor: así son aprobados ahora son dos policías especiales.

k: bien máxima que te dije que sería fácil. dicho bajo

Máxima: fácil para usted no para mí. dijo en el mismo tono.

Instructor: esto y la primera misión de ustedes, son dos órdenes de asesinar a un hombre llamado Yashiro y otro hombre llamado Igniz.

k: bien, pero ¿qué hacer con sus cuerpos?

Instructor: dejarlos aquí ...

Máxima: así que vamos a terminar con esto k

k: ok.

y ambos salen de la estación.

en una parte de la ciudad k espera hasta Yashiro vienen en casa minutos después Yashiro llega ...

Yashiro: otro día de trabajo.

K: hola eres el Yashiro?

Yashiro: sí, pero ¿quién es usted?

K: Mi nombre no importa, soy un policía.

Yashiro: y en busca de mí? por casualidad me hizo algo fuera de la ley? K: No te hagas tonto intento asasinar un policía y lo grave que ha sido arrestado y se escapó, pero ahora vas a morir.

Yashiro le pega un puñetazo en la cara k. que lo golpea con un puñetazo en la barbilla haciendo que la misma se va a aturdir.

k se saca su arma y le dispara dos veces en el pecho de Yashiro .. k luego pone el cuerpo Yashiro en el coche de la policía ...

Mientras tanto con maxima.

Máxima seguridad Igniz la espalda y aplica una dosis de adrenalina en el pecho que le causó a morir minutos después. Máxima lo puso en el coche de la policía y pidió k.

k: Máxima terminó su servicio?

Máxima: sí ¿y tú?

k: terminado ..

la estación

instructor: buen trabajo, pero kroos ese tribunal y que en su cara?

k: una pequeña pelea con los muertos ..

Instructor: Bueno en libertad hasta el segundo fin ...

continuará.

NOTAS FINALES: kroos muy personal carlos y el nombre real de este fic k. y los días de Alex y el máxima

k y máxima son alias

saludos


	2. desaparecidos

notas iniciales del capitulo:

desclaymer:os personagens no son mios so da snk playmore

autores:silva 908 e fernyinubellamy. beta;thomas

nobre da fic:**me enamore de un asesino**

kula fue a la casa de Diana.

diana; hola kula que el propósito de su visita?

kula; que han visto a su novio en estos días?

diana: no, ¿por qué?

kula; Pensé que tenía noticias de Yashiro

diana: ¿cuántos días usted no tiene noticias de Yashiro?

kula: tres días, y usted?

Diana: yo también no veo Igniz tiene tres días.

kula, cuando fue la última vez que lo vio?

Diana, estaba en el trabajo, junto con Yashiro.

kula; ya intentaste llamar en su teléfono?

diana sí ya lo intentó pero no contestó el teléfono.

kula: esto es extraño Yashiro también no contestar el teléfono, o parece que está en casa.

diana: debemos ir a la estación de policía.

kula; la estación de policía por qué?

diana, para registrar su desaparición.

kula: ok.

en la estación de policía

instructor: Esta estación esta más ocupado que un hospital, sino también lo que quería nuevos oficiales hacen un gran trabajo, pensó

diana; Disculpe señor, usted vio a estos hombres? dijo el instructor mostrando las fotos de Yashiro y instructor de vuelta a la recepción

instructor; así damas estos chicos han muerto tres días.

diana; usted debe estar equivocado.

instructor; no me equivoco, lo siento.

kula: cómo murieron?

k: fueron asesinados.

instructor: Por favor carlos.

k: esta bien. dicho de ir a la cafetería

kula: diana viene aunque ya sabemos lo que queremos.

diana, yo no voy a ninguna parte me queros sé por qué asesinaron al padre de mi hijo, no me importa si te vas!

kula; ¿Está embarazada?

instructor; mis problemas apenas comienzan, más señora que no sé quién mató a su novio bien por favor vaya.

kula: viene diana por favor?

diana, es kula bien.

se van a casa.

continuará ...

-**notas finales de el capitulo:bien mi queridos otro cap**


	3. buscando pistas

notas iniciales del capitulo:

desclaymer:os personagens no son mios so da snk playmore

autores:silva 908 e fernyinubellamy. beta;thomas

nobre da fic:**me enamore de un asesino**

kula se fue de lo derpartamento de policia para su cas junto com su amiga diana

diana:no puedo aceptar que lo asesinaron e ahora que vamos hacer?

kula;no sé y tu que vas a hacer ?

diana;cuidar de mi hijo.

kula:de su hijo?estas embarazada de igniz?

diana:si estoy solo que puedo hacer cuidar de el

kula:pero ese nino no puede vivir sin padre que tu vas hacer?

diana:no voy hacer nada.

kula:vamonos volver a policia?

diana:por que?

kula:yo quero saber como fueron asesinados

diana:vamonos.

em lo derpatamiento de policia

instructor:hola senoritas que buscan o quien?

diana:os dos hombres que hablamos hoy mas cedo estan?

instructor:si voy a llama-los.

diana:gracias.

minutos depues

instructor:kroos dias las senoritas quieren hablar com ustedes.

ellos se sientan en mesas separadas

**conversación una k x kula**

k:bien sobre que quieres hablar?

kula:sabe algo sobre el asesinato de yashiro nanakase?

k:Te puedo decir la verdad?

kula:puede miesmo que sea doloroso

k:yo lo asesine dos tiros en el pecho.

kula:por que el fue asesinado?dice llorando

k:inteto asesina un policial.

kula:no creo.

k:bien pero el me confimo.

kula:el confimo?

k:si e mi trabajo fue hecho.

kula:bien voy a buscar mi amiga.

k:te acompano o puede acabar se perdiendo?

kula:ta bien.

**conversación dos diana x maxima**

maxima:que quieres hablar?

diana:sobre igniz por que fue asesinado?

maxima:intento asesinar un policial

diana:el ia tener hijos abia dice exaltada

maxima:estas embarazada de el?

diana:estoy pero ahora que el estas muerto no se que hacer.

maxima:que fue hacer penso

maxima:se tu descuebre quien o asesino que haría?

diana:lo daria una bofetada.

maxima:yo asesiné inyección adrelalina su corazón no podía soportar el no sentio dolor.

diana da una bofetada en la cara de maxima

maxima:yo mereci iso.

diana;Diana se levanta y corre llorando.

enquanto buscan maxima e diana kula e k escutan um grito mucho alto.

maxima:oye espera dice sostiene el brazo de diana.

diana;me deje ir

k:solté ella maxima

maxima:solta el brazo de diana

diana:kula vamos salir daqui?

kula;bien vamonos. e van embora

k:que hiciste a ella?

maxima;dice a verdad fue o que ella pidio.

k;e la verdad es que asesino o novio de ella con una inyección adrelalina.

maxima:quien tu pensas que é para hablar de mi asesino o otro con dos tiros el pecho al menos o novio de ella no sento dolor.

k:callarté.

maxima;callarté tu cierra la boca yo jamas me senti asi culpable.k:bien esto es normal pero por que se encuentra asi?

maxima:la chica que hablo conmigo esta embarada.

k;que?!

maxima;es yo tambien estoy pasmado.

k;que tu fua a hacer?

maxima;no se mas cambiando de asunto que tu dice a otra chica?

k;que asasine o yashiro con dos tiros.

maxima:e ella que as hecho?

k;lloro se levanto e veo buscar la chica que estaba contigo.

maxima;creo que conmigo ocurrió justamente o contrario yo leve una bofetada e ella salio llorando.

k:el debia ser novio de ella.

maxima:debia ser,pero la otra chica se lloro debia ser novia de yashiro.

k;bien debia pero las cosas acontecen.

en la casa das chicas

diana;no tengo idea de que hacer sola no puedo hacer caso de ti mi bebe pensó

kula;diana igniz sabía que iba ser papá?

diana;no quando descubrí el ja tenía desaparecido.

kula;aqueles chicos son fríos.

diana;sí son habláram como si igniz y yashiro fuesen bandidos e ni siquiera mostra remordimento al hablar de ellos.

kula;tenía coraje de perdona-los? diana;no y tú?

kula;yo tenía.

diana;asesinaron nuestros novios e les perdona?

kula;si.

diana;creo que no amaba yashiro.

kula;claro que lo amaba.

diana;no es lo que parece.

kula;se no lo amaba por que iba casarse com el?

Diana;por o dinero que el tenía. kula da una bofetada en diana.

diana;por que as hecho iso?

kula;pelo que dice

diana;que tú as hecho quando aquel chico dice que asesino tú novio?

kula;fue buscarte tú.

Diana;no lo amaba de vedad.

kula;Diana no hablemos más antes que yo perca mi controle.e se vá de casa da misma. Diana;pero kula e se vá atrás de ella.

kula;no venga atrás de mi. diana;kula hablemos con calma yo me equivoqué perdóname? kula;diana va su casa no voy a volver para hablar contigo hoy.

diana;e donde vaya?

kula;no es de tú cuenta.

diana;no voy me preocuparte más por ti tomara que aquellos chicos le se marcha rápidamente sin da mayores explicaciónes.

kula;-ella no debía ser tan dura pensó.

diana:yo no debia ter dito iso.

continua...

-**notas finales de el capitulo:bien mi queridos otro cap**


	4. me sinto culpable

Capítulo 4 _Me siento culpable.

En la estación de policía de Cafeteria

los chicos son apoyados en el mostrador de la cafetería

Maxima: K si fuera yo , ¿qué harías? dijo tomando un sorbo de café

k: yo,tratar de hablar con esta chica embarazada y tratar de ayudarla.

Maxima: y el mehor puedo hacer?

K: Creo que sí.

Maxima: tienes razón

k: Voy a salir un momento

Maxima:donde vas?

k: en el centro de la ciudad, dijo tomando las llaves del coche

Maxima: y ¿qué vas a hacer?

k: trabajo, dijo salir de la cafetería y de ir a la ciudad.

K fue a buscar Chris por la ciudad. Chris, que fue condenado a muerte por el incendio de una iglesia. cuando k ve Chris lo agarra y lo tira en el suelo apuntando con su arma al muchacho

K: estaba haciendo lo que no debía

Chris: No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

K: No te hagas de tonto Sé que prendió fuego a la iglesia y fue condenado a muerte.

Chris: Eso fue hace muchos años.

K: Pero todavía estás vivo, entonces ...

K se prepara para disparar pero es impedido por Kula que lo golpea con una piedra en la cabeza, haciendo que el mismo aturdido va lejos de Chris, Chris huye al ver la situación

k recuperar la conciencia simplemente decir

K: No debería haber interrumpido mi trabajo.

Kula: usted llama trabajo asesinar a la gente?

K: Sí, porque me da dinero para hacerlo, yo soy un agente de policía.

Kula; sentirse feliz de hacerlo?

K; No siento nada. Kula, me vas a matar?

K; no. Kula, y ¿qué vas a hacer?

K; volver a la estación de policía, pero antes ... Dijo besando -a. poco después de K se aleja de Kula, entrando en el coche de la policía va a la estación de policía, dejando kula en un estado de chock. "Él me dio un beso o estoy loca? Enquando esto con k .. ¿qué demonios pasó allí, quiero estar con ella? ¿Sí o no? pensó Mierda. K e intemrompido para máxima golpeando en la ventana del coche.

k; Qué?

Máxima: el instructor preguntó si encontró chris?

k sí pero él escapo.

Máxima; cómo escapó?

k; tomé una piedra en la cabeza y me pongo un poco aturdido, luego se escapó.

Máxima; le cortas la cabeza?

K: Sí me corté la cabeza, pero mato a este chico chris.

máxima; no importa ahora lo que tienes que ir al hospital necesita puntos de sutura en la cabeza.

K: Me voy después de matar a este hijo de una madre.

Máxima: k ahora va al hospital porque su cabeza es sangrando.

k, no importa máx ..

el instructor llega a la playa de estacionamiento.

Instructor: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

máxima; k cortó la cabeza con una piedra y chris huyó.

Instructor: k va al hospital, estás sangrando profusamente.

K: Lo siento, pero yo no lo haré instructor.

instructor;piense mejor que este corte es demasiado profundo y lo está saliendo muy sangue.

k: yo me ocupo de mi cabeza en mi casa.

instructor: Me rindo bien entonces, pero no parece a aquí estos últimos días de semana.

k; bien adiós.

en su casa k se abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras, entró en el cuarto de baño y tomó un botiquín de primeros auxilios, recogiendo una gasa y una aguja como una línea y comenzó a suturar el corte al terminar de coser el corte, se metió en la cama y se puso a pensar, será que debo seguir con eso?

No sé, estoy confundido, tengo que dejar de pensar en este asunto.

el teléfono de k comienza a sonar, que contesta el teléfono.

quién está hablando?

carlos? dijo una voz femenina

¿Quién está hablando? preguntó de nuevo

Kula Diamond

pero que? como tiene mi número de teléfono?

existe algo que se llama la lista de teléfonos.

que quieres?

pedir disculpas por esta mañana

ok .

¿por qué me besó hoy?

porque Te quiero, quería darte un beso y lo hice.

cómo Te quiero, estás loco?

No estoy loco, me digas que no quieres besarme?

No voy a decir, yo quería conocerte.

quieres salir conmigo?

sí, pero usted debe esta muy ocupado.

no, estoy de vacaciones del trabajo.

cuando salimos?

donde vives?

en el centro, cerca de la estación de policía, calle principal, casa de treinta y seis.

sé donde está, me reuniré con usted en su casa mañana a siete.

hasta mañana.

adiós. y delisga el teléfono.

k una cita con ella, todo lo que necesitaba, voy a tener que controlarme para no probar el sexo con ella al menos por ahora.

Voy a tratar de controlarme pero si ella quiere, bueno tenemos sexo

kula; porque he marcado esta reunión con él, me cae bien, no esperaba ese beso. Quiero tener sexo con él, pero no quiero forzarlo

puedo insinuar lo que tal vez él entiende.

Diana llama a la puerta de la casa de kula

kula; entre Diana.

Diana, ya que sabía que era yo?

kula: sólo usted vienes a mi casa sin llamar primero.

diana: Vine a pedir disculpas por ello dia, estaba nerviosa

kula, que está bien.

teléfono kula empieza a sonar y ella responde inmediatamente.

kula, quién está hablando?

k; carlos, puedo ir en su casa ahora?

kula: puede venir.

k: adiós.

kula; Nos vemos.

diana: ¿Quién estaba en el teléfono?

kula; un amigo Diana.

diana: bueno, estoy en la cocina si es necesario.

k llama a la puerta de la casa kula.

kula: un minuto.

kula se abre la puerta de su casa.

k: hola, dijo besando kula intensamente.

kula: entre carlos.

k: gracias, dijo sentado en el sofá.

kula se sienta junto a k, y lo besa intensamente.

diana de nuevo a la sala de estar y se sorprende al ver k e kula aos besos.

diana: No puedo creer que vas a salir con este asesino.

kula: Yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera diana.

k: miedo de lo que pueda hacer con ella diana?

diana: ¿Olvidó su kula novio? e usted su asesino, mató a su novio, bien puede matarla también.

K: lo único que va a hacer con él y dijo besando kula, por qué ella y mi novia.

Diana sale de la casa sin decir nada.

k: lo siento por lo que dije.

kula, está bien, está enfadada.

k: y por qué toda esta rabia?

kula:por que está embarazada. mas puedo dicirte algo?

k: puede.

kula: quiero tener sexo contigo.

k;yo tambien.

kula; quítate la camisa.

que se quita la camisa.

kula acaricia k abdomen.

la pareja se besa intensamente.

hasta que una mano en Kula intenta abrir la cremallera de los pantalones k.

K: Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya.

kula: hasta mañana.

k pone su camisa y se va a casa.

kula: No puedo esperar a mañana.

continua


	5. la cita

Capítulo 5 reunión

al día siguiente, cerca de las seis de la tarde, kula estaba en su cuarto preparándose para el encuentro con k.

Kula puso un vestido morado con un escote provocador, y unos zapatos negros. K puso una camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y un zapato de color marrón. Rápidamente llegó a siete horas ek fue encontrar kula según lo acordado.

K; kula lucir bella y elegante. Kula; k ti es hermoso y elegante.

K; podemos ir?

Kula, podemos hacerlo.

K se abre la puerta del coche para kula entre.

Kula, gracias y un caballero.

K; y usted una hermosa dama.

Dijo al cerrar la puerta, k era el lado del conductor y la pareja fue al restaurante. Al llegar al restaurante la pareja entra y habla con la recepcionista.

Recepcionista; reserva en nombre de quién?

K; reserva a nombre de Carlos Kroos.

Recepcionista, el sí aquí señor. La recepcionista lleva a la pareja a la mesa reservada.

K; Cómo estuvo tu día?

Kula:, excelente Carlos.

K:, y en vez de que me llame k.

Kula:, me puede llamar dulce.

K: OK, dulce en que trabaja?

Kula:, veterinaria, y haces algo, además de trabajar en la estación de policía?

K; universidad gestión financiera.

Kula:, muy interesante.

Camarero:, ¿qué vas a pedir?

K; la especialidad de la casa.

Camarero:, champán vino?

K; vino.

Camarero:, está bien, el camarero sale.

K; lo siento si las cosas se salen de control ayer en su casa.

Kula:, no tiene ningún problema.

Poco después de la cena la pareja llega y que goza de la misma después de la cena k pagar la factura y dejar algo de dinero para el camarero.

En el coche ya en camino.

Kula; k usted podría parar aquí un poco,

k:, puedo dulce.

Dicho detener el coche, pero estás bien?

Kula, estoy un poco mareada

Después de dejar kula en casa k estaba se preparando para irse, pero kula lo llama.

Kula; K no quieres quedarse conmigo?

K; sí quiero. Dicho ao entrar en la casa.

Kula; querer algo?

K: No es necesario.

Kula; k tal que seguimos lo que empezamos ayer?

K, y por que no? si usted quiere Kula.

Kula:, podríamos ir a mi habitación para terminarlo.

K, asegúrese de ponerle fin.

En el dormitorio. la pareja besó intensamente, pronto ellos estaban acostados en la cama, k subió sobre kula hacer movimientos lentos. escuchar gemidos venidos de kula. Seguido asi largos minutos hasta que no soportar más.

minutos depués

K, que era ... perfecto, lo mismo para mí y usted?

Kula; para mí, también, debe respóndeme una cosa?

K; qué?

Kula, creo que esto va demasiado rápido?

K: no sólo impulsivamente.

Kula, yo también creo que es impulsivo.

Después de una media hora hablando, la pareja empieza a besar intensamente.

K; nos detenemos ahora quieres un poco más?

Kula; ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero más?

K; su mano massajeando mi pené. Así que me responda usted quiere más o no?

Kula; Quiero k.

K; empezamos? mi pequeño angel. Kula Beso k intensamente en respuesta. Y la pareja comienza a hacer el amor de nuevo, siguiendo así hasta el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente. K despertó con kula dormido en su pecho.

K; dulce despierta, dijo acariciando el rostro de la kula.

Kula; k todavía es pronto, nuestra noche era larga y perfecta.

K, que nuestra noche fue larga y perfecta, pero también son las once de la mañana.

Kula, ¿qué? Once de la mañana, dijo asustada.

K, sí mi dulce, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que hablar con el instructor, me entiendes?

Kula; entiendo .pero cuando te vuelvo a ver?

K; cuando se quiere verme y sólo llamar amor, usted está pensando que esta relación será casual?

Kula, estoy, me dicen que estoy equivocado?

K: Sí, te equivocas, porque quiero algo serio con usted entonces quieres ser mi novia?

Kula; k quiero, sólo espero que no es lo que Yashiro me hizo.

K; él hizo tan grave?

Kula; traicionarme, había peleado con el días antes de morir.

k estaba en silencio.

K; Lo siento si no quieres verme lo entenderé. Dicho ao poner su ropa.

Kula; Tienes que salir ahora k-Zinho?

K: Tengo dulce, te quiero , dijo besando kula.

Kula; yo también te quiero.

K sale de la casa kula.

Kula, sé que esto no va a pasar de una noche.

en la estación de policia

instructor; kroos donde fue, fui a su casa ayer?

K; estaba con mi novia.

Instructor; tu novia? estaba con ella la noche?

K, si instructor, pero no voy a aparecer por aquí mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Instructor, hasta la semana siguiente Kroos.

K; gracias instructor.

Instructor: max sabes quién es la novia y kroos?

Máxima: novia? k no tiene novia.

instructor; seguir él y desculbra si está diciendo la verdad.

máxima; estás seguro?

instructor:, si estoy

máxima; Voy a terminar esto. y dijo saliendo de la estación de policía.

k salió de la estación a pie, máxima salio seguindo k hasta un callejón vacío.

k va a la casa kula.

kula: Voy a descansar un momento mientras espero k.

k: Sweet abre la puerta. -exclamó

kula; pensaba que no iba a volver a verte. dicho al abrir la puerta.

k; le dijo que nuestra relación y sería.

kula: se resuelve tu problema?

k sí se resuelve, dijo besando kula.

Máxima utiliza el k e distracción toma una foto de él y besando kula, máxima envía la imagen al instructor diciendo. y esa chica que estaba en la estación hace una semana, no creo que están saliendo.

tras tomar una imagen y enviarla al instructor máximo, de vuelta a la estación de policía.

Instructor: Así que esta chica y la novia de kroos?

Máxima: sí y su novia.

Instructor: bien si esto y la novia de Kroos, de acuerdo, pero su amiga y que la diana tiene noticias?

Máximo; no.

Instructor: Máximo usted sabe que tendrá que llevar al niño a esa chica como si usted fuera el padre.

máxima?; sí, lo sé, pero ¿cómo? No sé donde vive y aunque supiera donde vive, dudo que ella me hable de su hijo.

Instructor: tienes razón, tal vez k le puede ayudar con este problema.

máxima?; no, no me puede ayudar.

instructor, y por qué no?

Máximo: esa chica no va con nuestro chico, pero si él pidió novia y donde su casa. Sería más fácil no pensar instructor?

Instructor: max y tienen que ir a casa ahora.

Máximo: por qué instructor?

Instructor: vacaciones hoy y olvidar?

máximo, y ¿por qué no tenemos una cerveza?

instructor; buena idea conheco un gran bar.

hombres salen de la estación y se van copa en el bar.

Los chicos llegan a la bar, y se van al mostrador pidiendo dos cervezas. Diana entra en el bar y se dirige al mostrador y se sienta a la máxima de lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Diana, un jugo por favor.

Maxima; instructor ella está aquí. Dijo en voz baja.

Instructor; Diana ¿podemos hablar?

Maxima salió y fue al baño.

Diana, lo que sea?

Instructor; hablar de su hijo sobre su padre y sobre Alex.

Diana, está bien.

Instructor; su novio fue asesinado por que mataron a un oficial de policía y el otro también. Diana; Ahora lo sé. Él dijo con tristeza.

Instructor; Alex se hará cargo de su hijo todo bien?

Diana; Será difícil que vivir con ello.

Instructor; He estado allí mi padre mató a mi madre.

Diana; Se las arregló para vivir con él después de eso?

Instructor: sí después de un tiempo.

Diana; cuánto tiempo después?

Instructor; 2 meses.

Diana, ¿crees que debería darle una oportunidad para ello?

Instructor; Creo que él y un buen tipo, tuvo miedo para cumplir la misión y no pudo, llegó a su novio con vida en la estación.

k terminó el trabajo.

Diana; dónde está? Instructor, el k? El maximum're exterior.

Diana, la donde esta k? A pesar de imaginar.

Instructor, posiblemente con su amiga.

Diana, me imaginaba.

Instructor, y su bebé está bien?

Diana, es sí. Maxima alrededor del mostrador.

Máxima; ir a mi adiós a casa.

Instructor, puede conducir a Diana casa?

Maxima, puedo si ella quiere?

Diana, ¿de acuerdo Acepto. La posible pareja camina por la acera.

Maxima se abre la puerta del coche para Diana.

Maxima; donde usted vive?

Diana, calle principal, casa de 2.

Maxima; creo que puedas perdonarme?

Diana: yo sé tal vez.

Maxima, y mejor que nunca, aprenderás a amarme cuando usted me conoce mejor.

Diana, dudo mucho. Maxima; llegamos. Diana, gracias. Maxima, vale, voy adiós. Y se va. ¿Debo perdonar? Pensó.

En la casa kula.

Kula; k Por favor, no deje de hacer lo que estás haciendo.

K; Usted se siente el placer?.

Kula; K por favor no se detienen.

K: Yo no voy, que está casi no existe? Kula, sí.

Éla gimió. k penetraron de nuevo y ambos llegan a su límite.

K abrazó kula besándola. Mierda no usamos protección en este tiempo k pensado preocupado.

Kula, ¿qué es?

K; No utilizamos la protección y eso es todo.

kula: pero lo que estás diciendo?

k: amor,hicimos el sexo y no usamos protección ¿sus dudas al respecto?

kula: k no entiende y si me quedo embarazada?

k: ¿cuál es el problema si sucede amor?

kula: te vas yo estaría cuidando de él solo.

k: donde se tomó una idea así?

kula: y la verdad que hace que si estaba embarazada sería salir y no vás a volver aquí nunca más.

k: nunca hago eso a ti, yo sería el hombre más tonto en este mundo si te dejan fuera de mi vida.

kula: no me mientas k.

k: no es una mentira.

kula; demuestra que no es una mentira

k: Ven a vivir conmigo si usted no cree lo que estoy hablando.

kula: estáis de broma

K: No, estoy hablando en serio quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

kula: esta bien, dijo con ironía.

K: poner tu ropa te vienes conmigo.

kula: hacia dónde vamos?

k: no voy a contar, tendrás que confiar en mí.

kula: no tenies que trabajar?

K: no hoy , tengas prisa que tenemos que ir pronto. Dijo que al cierrar la camisa y los pantalones que llevaba.

la pareja sale de la casa y entra en el coche k.

kula: donde esto me lleva?

k: ya dijo que no le diré tendrá que esperar.

continúa en el próximo capítulo ...


End file.
